legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Rex
'''Brickster-Bot Unit 0001, nickname''' Alpha Rex, is the first Brickster-Bot ever produced by OGEL Robotics. Despite being the same model as the incompetant discontinued Brickster-Bot v1.0s, Alpha Rex is a cold-hearted, intelligent robotic killing machine, unlike other v1.0s. Alpha Rex was born in 1977, just one year before of the rise of robots began in the Leg-Godt Galaxy. Alpha Rex is the second-in-command boss of the Grand Brickster-Bot Military, just under his master and creator, the Brickster. Despite loyally serving the Brickster since his creation, a mysterious figure captured Alpha Rex and injected him with the Maelstrom and forced him to attack a group of Dino Attack Agents at a former XERRD oupost on the LEGO United Nations island, where he was finally destroyed by Brikman McStudz Biography Creation Alpha Rex was built October 16, 1977 by Evil Ogel and the Brickster on OGEL Prime as the first Brickster-Bot ever. He and the other first twelve Brickster-Bots created were upgraded to Brickster-Bot v1.0s due to the fact that these Brickster-Bots were more serious and intelligent then the Brickster-Bots that followed. Alpha Rex joined the Brickster and Evil Ogel in creating an evil plan to take over the LEGO Planet. In 1984, the Brickster attempted to put these plans into action, but was arrested and thrown in jail. The OGEL Prime fleet, who had been waiting at in the Milky Way asteroid belt, returned to OGEL Prime under Alpha Rex's control. The Brickster's Evil Plans Alpha Rex waited nearly thirty years before he would free the Brickster. In 2001, the Brickster escaped his LEGO Island cell and deconstructed LEGO Island with the Constructopedia. As LEGO Island fell apart, Alpha Rex arrived on LEGO Island via a portal the Brickster had summoned and flew the Brickster to Castle Island and Adventurers' Island, where the Brickster hid Constructopedia Pages to prevent LEGO Island's reconstruction. Alpha Rex then took the Brickster to OGEL I.S.L.E., where he remained the rest of the Brickster's Revenge conflict. When the Brickster was defeated and imprisoned on OGEL I.S.L.E., Alpha Rex freed his master and they began working on their next plan: to destroy the whole LEGO Planet. Alpha Rex, however, remained on OGEL I.S.L.E. while the Brickster starred in the action film, Xtreme Stunts. In 2004, the Brickster escaped from jail with the help of Evil Ogel and returned to OGEL I.S.L.E, where he and Alpha Rex began orchestrating a massive plan to takeover the LEGO Planet. They had OGEL Robotics, Inc. create thousands of Fish Ships and new, smarter Brickster-Bots that could suit different terrains. The Brickster then returned to Earth, only to be captured and thrown back in jail. However, Alpha Rex continued the invasion plans for three years. Invasion of LEGO Island In 2007, Alpha Rex led the complete fleet of Fish Ships from OGEL Prime to Earth, where the Brickster-Bot initiated the Invasion of LEGO Island. Alpha Rex freed his master and commanded his Brickster-Bots from the OSS Deconstructor. The invasion went off with relatively few errors. LEGO Island's citizens were captured and brought aboard prisoner Fish Ships and the LEGOLAND Air Force was held off. However, one of the Fish Ships was shot down. The Brickster then decided to split the Power Brick, destroying most of LEGO Island and spreading fifteen shards across the universe. With LEGO Island's defeat, Alpha Rex's Fish Ship Armada continued through the LEGO Planet, taking over every major city in their site. With the defeat of the Earth's armies, Alpha Rex dropped the Brickster down in LEGO City and parked the OSS Deconstructor over Earth's atmosphere. However, when the Brickster was defeated by Pepper Roni, Alpha Rex beamed him back up on to the Deconstructor and began their conquest of the entire universe. Alpha Rex, the Brickster, and their allies beyond Earth, including the remains of the Blacktron and other evil space agencies, conquered major planets and established a new rule of villainly across the universe. Alpha Rex then sent orders to the Brickster's allies on Earth and beyond to keep an eye out for Pepper Roni, who threatened their reign in the LEGO Universe. The Fate of the Universe Alpha Rex and the Brickster supervised their new empire from OGEL Prime's capitol, OGEL Island. However, they were soon joined by their allies Sam Sinister, Lord Vladek, Evil Ogel, Cedric the Bull, and Jitsuro, who reported that Pepper Roni and his allies and defeated them and had continued their quest in space. Alpha Rex sent numerous legions of Brickster-Bots to OGEL-controlled planets to stop Pepper's progress, but they failed and found the pizza delivery boy on the Starship LEGO Island, along with numerous Space Police ships and anoher cruiser ship with Johnny Thunder, Alpha Team Agents, Lion Knights, and ninjas, approaching OGEL Prime intending to defeat the villains. Alpha Rex organized a blockade of Fish Ships around OGEL Prime's orbit, but was ordered by the Brickster to allow the LEGO Island to land. When the starship landed, Alpha Rex met Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, Brikman McStudz, and Nick Brick personally for the first time. Nick attempted to negotiate the surrender of OGEL Prime to the LEGO Planet, but Alpha Rex refused and ordered several of his highest ranking Brickster-Bots to attack the LEGO Islanders while Alpha Rex returned to the Brickster's Palace with the rest of the villains. To be expanded.... The Brickster Year Alpha Rex took control of the war shattered OGEL Prime after the Brickster's capture. Under the Brickster-Bot's supervision, OGEL Island and DNALOGEL were rebuilt within a year. In early 2009, the Brickster escaped LEGO Island and returned to OGEL Prime to set a new plan in motion. Alpha Rex was given control of a splinter cell of the Brickscrooge Mafia to cause havoc on LEGO Island. In March, the Mafia attacked, killing numerous citizens and damaging property. The Mafia also put effort into trying to free the Brickster to avail. Eventually, Rocket Racer would free the Brickster for the LEGO Racing Tournament that year. After several more mafia attacks, Alpha Rex was ordered by the Brickster to send the meat of OGEL Prime's army to destroy the LEGO Island Army and to dissolve LEGO Island's current government and put a new, OGEL-run government in control. Second Brickster War Alpha Rex's soldiers landed on LEGO Island, but did not have his army attack until they were provoked by several Stromtroopers. The Brickster-Bots opened fire on the island and started a epic battle against the LEGO Island army. In the midst of the chaos, Alpha Rex freed the Brickster and helped him defeat the Information Center's defenses and capture the Infomaniac. OGEL Prime won the battle and assumed control of LEGO Island. Before and after LEGO Island was trapped in the Time Stream from the end of May to July, Alpha Rex led the island-wide manhunt for Pepper Roni, Brikman McStudz, and Sky Lane. Despite his efforts, the heroes freed the Infomaniac and took shelter in the shield-protected Underground airstrip. Hours later, the Infomaniac, leader of the new Alliance to Restore LEGO Island, declared war on OGEL Prime. Alpha Rex and General Grievous II assumed the role of generals of the campaign. Alpha Rex would lead OGEL Prime's forces in several battles, include the Attack at the McStudz Treehouse, the Battle at the Police Station, the Battle of the Underground, Attack on the Pirate Hideout, and the Third Battle of OGEL I.S.L.E.. During the course of the war, Alpha Rex's rivalry with Colonel Brikman McStudz of the Alliance increased greatly. Finally, after the Third Battle of OGEL I.S.L.E, Alpha Rex and the newly-made general Grievous led OGEL Prime's forces in the Second Battle of LEGO Island and the final battle of the Second Brickster War while the Brickster fought Pepper Roni across LEGOLAND. General Grievous was defeated by Michael Osterblam through the course of the battle, leaving Alpha Rex the lone commander of OGEL Prime's forces as the Alliance began the Seige of the Information Center. Alpha Rex realized the war would be lost if the Infomation Center was taken, so he began aiming to takedown the highest ranking Alliance officials to cause them to scatter: General Store, Colonel McStudz, Field Marshall Thaddeus Brickhouse, and Lietuenant Colonel Tracy Spencer. However, he would only fight one leader: Colonel McStudz. Brikman charged at Alpha Rex, wielding a deadly lightsaber, at the Information Center. Realizing he wouldn't stand a chance without a proper weapon, Alpha Rex took one of Grievous' fallen lightsabers and engaged Brikman in a deadly duel. Eventually, their duel took them to the Police Station, barren of soldiers. Alpha Rex was a deadly opponent to Brikman. Alpha Rex nearly killed the LEGO Islander numerous times. However, Brikman had the power of the Force on his side, allowing him to subdue and trap the head Brickster-Bot in a green orb as the Information Center was taken by Alliance troops. An hour later, the Brickster was defeated at the Information Center, ending the Second Brickster War. Fortunately for Alpha Rex, General Grievous arrived at his prison, still recovering from the battle, and freed Alpha Rex. The two then escaped to OGEL I.S.L.E. to regroup. Post War and Pre-Dino Attack Alpha Rex quickly ordered the increase of production of Brickster-Bots, but OGEL Robotics was running short on supplies. Alpha Rex, shortly following the war, stole a brick production machine from a LEGO factory in Denmark and five hundred pounds of plastic and sent them to OGEL Prime. Meanwhile, Alpha Rex, General Grievous and a squad of Stromtroopers invaded LEGO Island with the intent of freeing the Brickster. While Grievous and the Stromtroopers caused trouble in town, Alpha Rex stormed the Police Station alone to free the Brickster. He was met with Colonel McStudz and General Store viciously defending the jail. Realizing the oppertunity before him, Alpha Rex aimed a blaster at General Store and shot him several time. The Brickster-Bot decided not to push his luck and pulled his troops out as General Store died. Alpha Rex later participated in the 2010 LEGO Racing Championship. He made it to the semi-finals, but lost to a race against Pepper Roni, eliminating him from the competion. He later helped the Brickster fight Brikman after the final race. Dino Attack Alpha Rex remained on OGEL Prime throughout most of the Dino Attack. He assisted the Brickster in his escape from LEGO Island following the attack with an OGEL shuttle. He also helped lead the OGEL Prime Army against a squad of Space Police officers led by Sky Lane, Brikman McStudz, and Pepper Roni, but never actually fought in the battle. Alpha Rex also led the defense against Mutant Dinos that were sent to OGEL Prime. Alpha Rex's most important role would come later in the war. He was commissioned by the Brickster and Frozeen to lead a guerilla force of Brickster-Bots and Frozeen's Model of a Brickster-Bots (FMB-Bots) against XERRD's main laboratory on Dinosaur Island. As the Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots' numbers decreased from increasing resistence from XERRD, Beta Viper, the only other remaining Elite Brickster-Bot, joined Alpha Rex in leadership. This act annoyed the Head Brickster-Bot due to Beta Viper inexperiance in battle after being stuck on the Brickster's Volcano for more then a decade, but worked with him anyway. Finally, the Dino Attack Team launched its final attack against XERRD on Dinosaur Island. Alpha Rex and Beta Viper were ordered by the Brickster to lead a single squad of Brickster-Bots against the Mutant Dinos. Alpha Rex faithfully executed this order by killing numerous Mutant Dinos throughout Dinosaur Island. After several days of fighting, Dr. Rex was killed and the Dino Attack ended. Betrayal and Final Mission Alpha Rex and the Brickster joined LEGO Island in its massive celebration. Alpha Rex stayed mostly secluded from the parties, finding them distastful. However, as he was watching the party, Alpha Rex was attacked and subdued by a mysterious adversary. Alpha Rex was taken to a XERRD fortress on the LEGO United Nations. Alpha Rex was then injected with the Maelstrom and transformed into a Stromling. Category:Robot Category:Characters